Lorien Legacies: The Lost Files 8 - Hidden Ally (Alternative Version)
by Arctic Blue
Summary: Sequel to "Return to Paradise". After escaping from his FBI controlled city, former school bully Mark James travels to Dulce, determined to save his ex-girlfriend and gather information about the Loric. Secrets will be uncovered, promises will be made; the war for Earth is about to begin. Directly tied into my main fanfic. Spoilers for RtP.
1. Chapter 1: Explosions

**Hey guys! Arctic here, sorry for my inactivity; I've been really busy lately. This time, I'm bring you guys a new fanfic, Hidden Ally - direct sequel to Return to Paradise. Basically, it's going to be all in Mark's PoV, and describes his "adventures" while the Garde are fighting their own wars in my main fic. I promise, it's really interesting, and i have some really good ideas planned.**

**If you haven't read my fanfics before, don't worry; this chapter happens around the same time as the end of the Rise of Nine, so you won't be too confused (hopefully). But be sure to read my main fanfic The Fall of Five Alternative Version ( here's a link: s/9612734/1/Lorien-Legacies-4-The-Fall-of-Five-Alternate-Version ) though. Anyways, enjoy ;)**

PART 1: IGNITION

Chapter 1: Explosions

* * *

My sleep is interrupted by the sound of explosions.

I've been camping around Dulce for a few weeks, trying to save Sarah and Sam from the agents in charge. Ever since I left Paradise, there's been quite a few new recruits joining TWAU; all of them desperate to know the truth about Mogadorians and Loric. But that's still not enough. We don't know John's current status, how many Loric allies he's found, and what the Mogs plan to do next. Sam's our best lead; seeing that he went with John and Six after the Paradise incident.

And I can't let anything happen to Sarah.

GUARD has provided me with a new identity, a new secure computer, and pretty much everything for me to go incognito, including a fake license plate for my car; but what he can't give me is a job in the FBI. Which is about the only thing I need right now. So I've set up camp in the mountains surrounding the base, armed only with binoculars and a few chocolate bars, hoping to find some clue that will get me in.

I've found nothing so far. I know the exact time and duration in which each guard patrols the place, and I know the specific area they patrol; but unless I have a personal army, there's no way of getting in. GUARD assures me that he'll find a way. I don't know what he's going to do, but knowing GUARD, he's probably not even going to give me an assault rifle and a rocket launcher, much less a personal army. He's probably going to find some way to hack in the base's systems and shut down their power station or something.

Which sounds great, but it's going to take a long time; and I don't even know if he's going to succeed. Honestly, I feel as if both of us have admitted defeat. There's no way I'm getting inside that fortress of impregnability.

So when I hear explosions rocking the base, I can't believe my luck. My eyes can barely adjust to the light, but I can vaguely make out what seems like a battle outside the gate of the base. I grab my binoculars and zoom in on where the explosions are coming from, and gasp: there's a helicopter in midair, and it seems to be targeting a bunch of kids below, but it's clearly failing; as I watch, a kid raises his arms and the entire aircraft falls from the sky, exploding into fragments. Excited, I focus on the kids, and there seems to be five of them; I recognize John's douchebag face immediately, but I don't know who the other's are. Other Loric?

A few more vehicles appear; the girl beside John holds her hand over the helicopter wreckage, and in one single sweeping motion, launches the entire pile of debris. The trucks crash into what's left of the helicopter, stopping abruptly. So they are Loric, after all. I dig into my bag and pull out my secure laptop; my fingers race over the keyboard as I log into the blog.

**JOLLYROGER182**: dude u won't believe this

While I wait for GUARD to respond, I use my binoculars to find John and his gang of alien friends again; but they seem to have disappeared. I guess they've gone inside. I sigh in relief. At least Sarah and Sam are safe.

My computer pings and I turn around and look at the screen. A reply from GUARD.

**GUARD**: What is it? Have you found something?

**JOLLYROGER182**: no it's the Loric. I think they've broken into the base!

**JOLLYROGER182**: their inside right now

**GUARD**: Really? How many are there?

**JOLLYROGER182**: 5 i think

**JOLLYROGER182**: i saw John Smith, he's among them

I begin to type another reply, but something else happens from the other side of the base. Some sort of earthquake seems to be shaking the east wing… A legacy?

A deafening crash reaches my ears; the power station collapses, probably from the tremor of the earthquake. I want to update GUARD of this new arrival, but when I look at my computer again, I find that I've lost my network connection.

Fuck. The collapsing of the power station must've also taken away the internet I was connected to.

It doesn't matter. I shove my laptop into my bag and heave it onto my shoulder. There's something going on in the east part of Dulce, and if I stay here, I can't see anything. I sprint towards the eastern peak of the mountain. Even as I run, I can hear more explosions coming from the base. Seems like there's some serious shit happening down there.

A few minutes later, I'm out of breath, but I'm at the eastern peak. I crouch down and scan the area; for a few minutes, I can't see anyone that looks like they're trying to invade the base, and think that I've lost them; but then I catch sight of a man and a boy sneaking inside the gates.

The man looks familiar, with his glasses and shaggy hair, but I don't recognize the boy. I'm guessing he's Loric, assuming he caused the earthquake. The two run inside the entrance. Maybe they're some sort of diversion? That seems unlikely, as the larger group attacked first. Then I remember that Sam's being kept prisoner in the eastern wing; so they're probably there to save Sam.

Then I realize who the man is; he's Malcolm Goode, Sam's dad. For a few seconds, I'm surprised: he had been missing for such a long time. Everyone in Paradise thought he was dead. Looks like he's been helping the Loric the whole time.

I guess there's not much to do except wait for the two groups to come out. Maybe I could catch up with them then; but what would I say? "Hey John, I'm sorry, but I still love Sarah, so I'll have to take her back to Paradise with me." Well, I'm not too keen to be beaten up by John Smith's super alien friends.

Well I could always say: "John, I know you just broke into a gigantic government base, but I need to ask you a few questions about you alien race so I can post some information on this alien conspiracy blog that I'm running."

Come to think of it, I don't even know what I'm trying to do. I was going to save Sarah and Sam, but now John's beat me to it; I suddenly feel some irrational anger inside me, blaming John for stealing my girl and ruining my old life. But that anger quickly fades away. I'm not the old Mark James anymore. I've changed.

Then I suddenly have this crazy idea; I keep thinking about the FBI, and how they're helping the Mogs… What if us humans had our own army, but on the Loric side, to fight the ones on the Mog side? Then I think about how the only humans that believe in Lorien are crazy nut-jobs that still live in their parent's basements. Forget it. Unless we had the whole world on our side, we would never be able to do something like that.

Another earthquake brings me back to reality. The entire base shudders, threatening to collapse. I'd better get out of here. I pack my bags and run for my life, as Dulce finally falls, followed by a series of explosions.

* * *

**And that's the end of the first chapter. ****Don't forget to review, favorite and follow :D. I'll probably be updating Eight's legacy very soon, so stay tuned for updates!**

**-Arctic Blue**


	2. Chapter 2: Rubble

**Hey guys, Arctic again, bringing you another chapter of Hidden Ally. This chapter's a bit boring and short, but I really wanted to update quicker like I used to! Thanks everyone for your reviews and continued support! I'll (hopefully) finish another chapter today and publish it, and that will be the end of Part 1: Ignition.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rubble**

My eyes water from the smoke and dust in the air. Amidst the chaos, I search for my truck. I find it beside the entrance; it must've been thrown there because of the earthquake.

My hands fumble for the car keys inside my pack. I unlock the car door as quick as I can, and jump in, starting the engine with one hand, throwing my pack to the seat next to me with the other.

The earthquake is still raging; the ground behind me shakes and slowly sinks towards the interior of the base. My foot slams into the gas pedal, and the car lurches forward uncontrollably. My hands are sweating like crazy on the steering wheel. I've never been this nervous before; except maybe when I battled the Mogs in Paradise High.

For a few seconds, I think I'm going to die, broken into pieces like Dulce. I wonder if my death is going to be on the news, and what the headlines will be. Probably "18 year old Ohio high school quarterback killed by freak earthquake in New Mexico", or some shit like that. The FBI will cover it up, though. Blame it on some idiot gunman who shoots civilians on sight.

The thought of the FBI covering up my supposed death makes me determined to get out of here alive. I've survived deadly, monstrous aliens from outer space. I am NOT going to die here at some stupid government base.

The wreckage of a helicopter blocks the exit to the highway; I swerve the truck around it, narrowly missing collision. I sigh in relief. The earthquake seems to have stopped; all that's left behind me is rubble.

For a few hours, I drive silently, trying to take in all that's happened today. Sam and Sarah saved. Dulce destroyed. Five (or maybe six, if the earthquake boy was Loric) of the Garde united. I should be happy. But instead, I feel useless, powerless. I don't know what to do now. Should I return to Paradise? There's nothing left there, and the FBI will surely arrest me, take me to a brand new government base and torture me. I don't know where the Loric are now, so finding them isn't an option.

But at the same time, I feel changed… different. The incident at Paradise High wasn't enough. I feel like I've fully accepted that fighting against aliens is my reality, and there's no escape from it. I can forget every attempt at living a normal, peaceful life. Escaping from giant earthquakes? Yep. That's what I do everyday.

At last, I stop at a cafe with internet to tell GUARD what's happened. It's pretty late now, and the sun has set. I order a beer and flip open my laptop. My inbox is filled with messages from GUARD, asking me what happened at Dulce, and if I got hurt or something. I type in a quick reply.

**JOLLYROGER182: **sry dude I lost my connection

GUARD messages back in less than a second.

**GUARD: **Was it because of the earthquake?

Wait. How did he know about the earthquake? I don't think I told him about it, seeing that my connection to the internet broke right after the power station collapsed.

**JOLLYROGER182: **how did u know about the earthquake?

**GUARD: **It's all over the news. Everyone knows about the earthquake in New Mexico.

**GUARD: **I don't think anyone made the connection to Dulce, though.

I turn around and look at the TV beside the table next to mine. He's right. A seismologist is speaking, and blames the entire thing on a sudden movement of tectonic plates under an extremely sensitive geologic area.

Tectonic plates, my ass. I almost laugh out loud; these people have no idea what's happening. Or maybe the FBI bribed these reporters to cover up evidence of Loric existence. To think that a few months ago, I would have been one of the idiots who believed them, I had no reason not to.

**JOLLYROGER182: **yeah, I can see. tectonics plates and whatnot

**JOLLYROGER182: **should we tell everyone the truth in our blog?

**GUARD: **I've already written a draft. Just need a few more details from you.

**GUARD: **The person who caused the earthquake was Loric, correct?

**JOLLYROGER182: **idk. he wasn't traveling with the 5 loric I told u about.

**JOLLYROGER182: **he was with this guy from Paradise, Malcolm Goode. remember him?

**GUARD: **Sam Goode's father? The one that went missing?

**JOLLYROGER182: **yeah. they were on their own, trying to save Sam, while the others were trying to save Sarah.

**GUARD: **Well, if he caused the earthquake, he has to be Loric, right?

**JOLLYROGER182: **yeah, I guess

Something doesn't make sense, though. If they were with the other Garde, why were they separated? They could've easily saved both Sam and Sarah together, and the boy could've set off the earthquake then.

Well, then maybe they weren't intending on meeting the other Garde, and just happened to attack the same time as the Garde did. Or maybe they were like me, waiting for something to happen as a diversion, so they could sneak in.

**GUARD: **Well, this is quite interesting. Are you sure that the two attacked after the first group, and they went in from the opposite side?

**JOLLYROGER182: **yeah, I'm positive. i had to move to the other side of the mountain 2 see what they were doing

**GUARD: **Then I believe this is the guy you saw.

My computer pings, and a document pops up on my screen.

For a moment, I don't see anything interesting. The file's about a guy, Adam Sutekh, who's recently escaped from Ashwood Estates, a place in Washington D.C. Then I scroll a few pages down and catch sight of a photo of him.

The pale skin is unmistakable.

He's a Mog.

* * *

**And that's the end of the second chapter. ****Don't forget to review, favorite and follow :D.**


	3. Chapter 3: Aftermath

**Sorry for the late update, guys :( This was a long chapter, and I made it have an action scene 'cuz the last one was a bit boring. Anyways, don't forget to comment (and follow and favorite if you haven't already done so). Anyways, the next chapters are going to be more and more badass, and Mark's going to (finally) meet GUARD. I'll update soon, in a week or so. I haven't decided what I'm going to update first, but I'll probably do Eight's Legacy because I haven't updated in a long long LONG time. Enjoy Chapter 3 :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Aftermath**

I read the rest of the file. Apparently, he blew up a part of Ashwood Estates; which is a big Mog base in Washington. And there's something about him being in contact with a dead Garde - One.

I can't believe what I'm seeing. According to the file, he's a defector; he's joined the side of the Loric and is fighting the Mogs. I've never thought that that could be possible; the Mog's I've seen are all ruthless and bloodthirsty bastards, eager to get their share of the kill.

**JOLLYROGER182: **what makes u think he caused the earthquake? he's a mog

**GUARD: **Read the last part.

I turn to Page 4, and find a sentence highlighted and underlined.

**Extremely dangerous; believed to have inherited Legacies from Number One. Exact extent of power is unknown. Engage with caution.**

A Mog with a Legacy? This guy's story feels like bullshit. But then, it would make sense; he wouldn't be with the rest of the Garde if he had just escaped from some Mog base.

**JOLLYROGER182: **where did u get this from?

**GUARD: **I salvaged a few files from Purdy's email. This was one of them.

**GUARD: **Also, I remember seeing somewhere that they were keeping human prisoners in Ashwood Estates.

Malcolm. He must have been one of the prisoners kept there; that would explain his absence for all these years, imprisoned and tortured in a Mog cell. The thought sort of makes me feel bad for picking on Sam. Sort of.

**JOLLYROGER182: **u think he saved malcolm?

**GUARD: **It's very likely.

So they have a Mog with a Legacy on their side. I shake my head in disbelief. Lucky Lorics. Well, at least it's a good thing that he's on our side. A traitor Loric would just be fucking stupid.

**JOLLYROGER182: **at least that would explain why they were going for Sam.

**GUARD:** That's what I thought.

**JOLLYROGER182: **so what do we do now?

**GUARD: **The Garde can handle themselves pretty well. At the moment, I'd say that Sarah and Sam are safe.

GUARD's right. The Loric is the best protection against Mogadorian forces there is.

**GUARD: **I need to take a look at the wrecked computer you got from Purdy. Do you think you can give it to me somehow?

**JOLLYROGER182: **should I send it to a secure address in a parcel? so u can pick it up?

**GUARD: **No. Too risky. I have to think of another way.

Damn. Now I feel like an idiot for wrecking the computer with my carelessness. I take it out again, trying to find some way to start it, like I've been doing for the past month. I hit the start button a couple of times. Nothing happens.

"Good morning, sir." I hear some waiter say to a guy walking in. "What would you like to…"

The waiter stops abruptly. I turn around and see a tall man in a black suit with a gun in his hands.

"Hey, man, what do you think you're doing?"The bar owner comes over. "No guns allowed in this ..." The man casually points the gun at him, and he shuts up too.

"FBI." He takes a badge from his pocket and shoves it in the bar owner's face. "I'm looking for an international criminal. He's believed to have caused a freak explosion in a government facility nearby."

I suddenly recognize the guy. It's Agent Noto, Walker's henchman from Paradise. I clench my fists and shake with anger, remembering the incident in the cafe with Sarah. I want to kick him in the balls from not minding his own business and helping the Mogs.

Noto fires a single shot in the air. A couple of people scream and dive for cover. "Everyone stand up! No one leaves this bar without my permission." He looks around, waving his gun as he looks around for anyone suspicious. He suddenly focuses on a guy next to me, with dark hair and a pale face.

"You! What's your name?" He shouts. I'm confused for a second; I'm pretty sure that the dark haired guy isn't whoever he's looking for. Then I realize that he sort of fits the defector Mog's description; tall with long, dark hair, and really pale skin. I guess Noto hasn't seen Adam Sutty or whatever his name is before, because apart from that, the guy next to me looks like Adam as much as I look like John Smith.

"Uh, Ben. Ben Murrish." He says, staring at the gun being pointed at his face.

"Like hell you are. You're Adam Sutekh, aren't you?" Noto shouts.

"Adam what?" The guy asks. "Dude, you've got the wrong person. I'm not whoever you're looking … Ah!" He screams as Noto shoots his left foot with the gun.

Noto laughs. "That was just a warning shot. Next time, the bullet's going to be in your head." He takes out his phone, probably to tell his goon buddies that he's found the right guy. Part of me wants to let Noto turn in the wrong guy, and get punished by the Mogs, maybe even killed. But then there's the kid with a bullet in his foot, whining like a little bitch. As much as I hate to admit, I can't let anyone be in danger because of me.

Noto's distracted by the pale kid, talking rapidly on his phone. This is my perfect chance. I lunge forward, using everything I've learned from football practice. I catch Noto off balance and we both crash onto the ground. The gun slips out of his hand and he reaches for it, but I step on his hand with my foot, causing him to scream. I hear a satisfying crack, and know that I've broken his bones.

I take the gun myself, and point it at Noto's head.

"Mark James." He grunts. "We should've killed you back in Paradise."

"Well, too bad." I rest my finger on the trigger. I may not have any Legacies, but at least I know how to use a gun. "What happened in Dulce?"

"You really think I'm going to tell you?" Noto spits out.

"Yeah, cause if you won't, you'll have to eat a bunch of bullets." I see Noto getting nervous, a bead of sweat on his forehead.

"The Garde broke in. They went to fight Setrakus Ra, but they were too weak." He mumbles. "Then the defector, Adam Sutekh, blew up the entire base. The Garde escaped with the prisoners."

I nod. What he says confirms GUARD's theory. "All right. So where's your main base? You've lost Dulce. You've lost Ashwood, more or less. Where are your troops? Where are the Mogs?"

"Everywhere. Your puny army of teenagers has no chance." He laughs maniacally.

"Wrong answer." I say. I shoot him in the foot, and he yelps in pain. Then I mimic him and say: "That was just a warning shot. Next time, the bullet's going to be in your head."

"Los Angeles, California!" He whimpers. "The Mogs have taken the entire city. They're about to declare war on the rest of the planet."

That's all I need to hear. I knock him out with the butt of the gun instead of shooting him. I don't want to kill anyone yet. Then I kick his balls, hard, so I feel a bit better for not killing him.

I turn around, and see that everyone else in the bar is staring at me. I look over to the kid who's been shot. The bullet's just scraped his foot, but there's still a nasty bruise where it came into contact with his skin.

"Call the ambulance." I tell the kid's friend. "Call the police too, but tell them that this bastard," I point to Noto, "was a terrorist."

"Um… okay." His friend says and reaches for his phone. I turn to the rest of the people in the bar. "Nothing happened here." I tell them. "The terrorist walked in, shot this kid in the foot, and then had a heart attack and passed out. Understand? If one word gets to the FBI, I will hunt you down and kill you." They nod frantically.

I pick up my bags, stuff my computer and Purdy's into my pack, and run out of the bar and into the car. As my engine starts, I take out my phone and message GUARD.

**JOLLYROGER182: **FBI was in the bar. knocked the guy out cold. escaping just in case the guy had backup

**GUARD: **Wow. Today is your lucky day.

**JOLLYROGER182: **haha. what about Purdys computer?

**GUARD: **You'll have to deliver it to me personally.

**GUARD: **Go to Miami. Then I'll tell you where to meet me.

**JOLLYROGER182: **kk. driving there now.

So I'm going to meet GUARD. I don't even know what he looks like, but now I know he lives in Miami. Finally, I have something to do. GUARD and I are going to join forces, recruit more people online so they know the truth about the Mogs and Loric.

**JOLLYROGER182: **BTW, the guy I knocked out told me something. he told me that the mogs are at Los Angeles. apparently they've taken over the entire city.

**GUARD: **That can't be good.

**JOLLYROGER182: **ikr

**GUARD: **Do you know what this means, JR?

**GUARD: **There's a war coming. Something more large, more terrifying than the world has ever seen.

He's right. War is coming. And its flames have just been ignited.

**END OF PART 1: IGNITION**


End file.
